


triple star system

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astronomy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Stargazing, alex writes more niche ships 2020, alya is a triple star system on a technicality, and fitz won't let them forget it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Will is allowed to leave the base for the first time since returning to Earth, and he knows exactly what he wants to do.
Relationships: Will Daniels/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	triple star system

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "stargazing"

As if their lives weren't already constituted entirely of insanity and science fiction tropes, they were being dragged out into the middle of a field, the sun low on the horizon while a blanket was laid out in the dry grass.

"Why are we out here? It's freezing cold, and it's getting dark, and why can't we just watch a movie in the bunk like we planned?" Fitz frowned and tugged his cardigan around himself that much tighter, shaking his head. "We could have had tea, and cuddling, and  _ warmth..." _

"Fitz, everything you just listed off involves warmth."

"Yes, because I'm  _ cold." _

With a soft smile, Jemma shook her head and stepped over to his side to wrap her arms around his waist. He was still all but pouting, even when she leaned up to kiss his cheek and squeezed her arms around him that much tighter. "Is this any better?"

"No..." The single syllable came out in a low grumble while he leaned into her, one of his arms slipping around her shoulders to keep her close. He was still cold, and one hug wouldn't fix that, but he wasn't going to push her away, either. Hugs were nice, and he liked to take advantage of the fact that he had two important people in his life who were almost always willing to give them to him.

They both looked over when their boyfriend straightened up, using his foot to adjust the corner of the blanket before looking over at them with a soft smile. Ever since Will had returned to earth, he'd been poked and prodded and examined by a team in medical, only recently given permission to leave the base as long as he had an escort - the people he chose to  _ escort _ him just happened to come as a team. And he knew that laying between them under the stars would be a  _ comfortable _ experience, based on the fact that he'd spent the last month sleeping in that exact spot, sans the night sky overhead.

He arched a brow at them before stepping slightly to the side to reveal a small collection of thermoses at the edge of the blanket, each a different color and impossible to see inside for what they contained. "Good news, Fitz, I can give you all three of those things. The blue one has your tea in it, with the diabetes inducing amount of sugar you like. As for the cuddling, that's kind of what the blanket is for."

Letting out a gentle gasp, Fitz kissed Jemma's hair before pulling away so that he could step forward and collect his drink. He could feel the warmth of the drink through the insulated plastic, a smile pulling at his lips for the first time since they left the base. "You're my hero."

Will paused for a moment, his expression turning to one of confusion while he turned his gaze toward their girlfriend a few feet away. "He jumped through a portal without knowing if he would live or die,  _ twice,  _ to save us from an unknown fate on a planet that he knew next to nothing about. And  _ I'm  _ a hero because I brought  _ tea?" _

Jemma shrugged and stepped over, shaking her head with a smile. "Fitz is very easy to please. He's like a cat. He needs to be fed, watered, and held, but only on his schedule, or he'll bite you."

The Scotsman shook his head, his cheeks turning pink while he moved to sit down on the blanket and twisted the lid off the thermos in his hands. "Jemma... You and I both know I'm more likely to swat or scratch than I am to bite anyone." With a low, happy hum, he took a sip of the hot tea from the thermos and shifted so he could pull his legs closer to his chest. "I don't know why you dragged us all the way out here, but I don't even care anymore. This is the best tea I've ever had. Do whatever you want."

Will nodded slowly, taking a moment to think over his next words before letting out a sigh. "I'm not going to risk this entire relationship just because you gave me a really good opening for a dirty joke. Jemma, your tea is in the green one. If anyone touches my hot chocolate, I'll reopen that stupid portal and push them in it. And then get you back, obviously, because I'm not a horrible person, but my point still stands. Now, let's get cozy, because I haven't seen the night sky from earth in a decade and a half, and I wanna see how many constellations I still remember."

Fitz closed the thermos again before laying back on the blanket with a smile, shaking his head. "Yeah, okay, okay. Next time, just bring enough cocoa for all of us and we won't have that problem."

With a shake of her head, Jemma moved to lay down next to him and grabbed her own thermos. "Play nice, boys. No one is going back to Maveth, and definitely not over something like  _ hot cocoa. _ We can snuggle for warmth while we look at the stars, and then you  _ have _ to be nice to each other, or you'll freeze."

Letting his shoulders relax, Will gazed down at them for a few moments before grabbing the last, red thermos from the edge of the blanket and laying down next to them. There was a beat of quiet before he recognized a familiar pattern in the stars above them, one of the many constellations he had never been able to find in Maveth's night sky. "Fitz, it's you."

Two pairs of eyes followed his pointing finger, a scoff filling the quiet air. "Yes, very funny. You found Leo, and my name is Leo, haha. I don't hear that on my birthday every year. Everyone knows how to find that one - the real challenge is finding a constellation that  _ doesn't  _ correspond with the zodiac."

"Like Serpens," Jemma piped up, shifting her weight so that she could point closer to the opposite horizon, the stars more visible while the sun sank out of sight. "Alya's rather bright, tonight, right at the end of the tail... It's a triple star system."

"Two stars," Fitz corrected with a shake of his head. "Technically, the third star isn't a part of  _ Alya,  _ just Theta Serpentis. It just happens to look like it's close to the others because of the angle we see it all, but it's actually like a hundred lightyears away from the other two."

"Theta Serpentis and Alya are the  _ same thing,  _ Fitz. And the third star is only about seventy lightyears away from the others. It counts as part of the system, honorarily."

"But it's not even  _ close  _ to-"

"So it's like us?" Will turned his head to look over at them, his voice careful in the darkness that had settled in around them. "I mean... you two come as a pair, so you're the AB system. And then there's me... I'm here.  _ Honorarily.  _ So I'm like the distant star C..."

Jemma smiled and took his hand in hers, shaking her head. "Much more than just honorarily, love. Right, Fitz?"

She turned her head again to look over at the Scotsman on the other side of her, giving him a pointed look. "Uh... well... you're only using this to win the argument about Alya, so while I agree that Will is more than just our  _ honorary _ boyfriend, I want to make it clear that I still think you're wrong."

"Ugh, Fitz! We're trying to be romantic, so could you just...?"

With a sigh, Fitz shook his head and let himself relax into the blanket that protected them from the grass and dirt. "Okay, okay, fine. Yes, like us. There's three of us, so it's very poetic that Jemma's favorite star is actually a three star system.  _ Especially _ when that three star system happens to include a star that's separated from the other two by lightyears and galaxies and weird ancient portals... because they're still one system, anyway, on a technicality."

_ "Fitz." _

"That's the best you're getting out of me. I'm cold, and I'm right, and we could have had this discussion in bed."

Will laughed at them, shaking his head while he gave Jemma's fingers a squeeze. "We got our grumpy boyfriend to agree to a romantic analogy, Jem, that's a miracle in itself. We should take what we can get, and really, I'm fine with being a technicality. He wouldn't be Fitz if he didn't fight it."

There was a bit of shifting while they all moved closer together, sweatered arms pressed together while they pointed out different stars and constellations for hours. It was when the tea ran out and the chill set in through his cardigan that Fitz rolled over so that part of his weight was leaned against their girlfriend, his arm extended toward the one thermos that still had anything in it that was remotely warm.

His fingers wrapped around the red plastic, pulling it over two bodies before sitting up and twisting the lid off so that he could take a sip. He hummed as soon as the chocolate hit his tongue, only for the sound to turn into a gasp when an arm wrapped around his waist. The tug to his torso sent the thermos out of his hand, cocoa spilling onto the edge of the blanket and into the grass.

"What did I say about my hot chocolate? Alright, Jem, we have to take him back to the base. I have a threat to carry out."

_ "No..."  _ With a pout, Fitz shook his head and let out a huff when his back hit the blanket again, the solid weight of the former astronaut settling between his legs and pinning him down. "Now it's all gone, and you're going to throw me to a desert planet with no hot beverages and I'm gonna  _ die _ there, cold and alone."

"No, you're not."

"I am. Jemma, he's gonna let me-  _ oh." _ The sentence was cut off when lips found his neck, trailing kisses to the edge of his collar and effectively derailing his train of thought. "Okay... this is nice..."

With a smirk, Will kissed his skin again before pulling back slowly. "I know plenty of ways that we can all warm up, but that still involves taking you back to the base."

Jemma rolled her eyes at them, shaking her head while she got to her feet. "Alright, clean everything up and we can head back. I'm sure we can be  _ plenty _ warm by the time the sun rises again."


End file.
